dragonballfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:WildsaiyanZ fighter/Ria
Ria is a 17- year old girl who lost her parents and get knockout and bitten by a mysterious creature that turns her into a daywalker (vampire) then a man named Marcus found her body beside the river,he pick her up and brought her to his home.He decided to train her to become a better fighter,he train her years and years and years to become strong than anyone else. Appearance A Black long hair that reach to her waist, she wears a "Mariacha Armor " with a black and has dragon logo behind it, she also wears light blue rubber shoes,she has a white skin and red eyes, also has small scar on her right eye,and also have a small fangs. Personality Ria is a it stubborn but sometimes greatful,she is always be there for her friends and never gives up on them.She is smart and cute scientist when she was in her uniform and also sacrifces for the love that she cares about and sometimes always in solo training in Kami's Lookout,she's always a good believer.She was also a great chef in east city and always learns everything from best friend Marcus and also the Z fighters. History After the defeat of general Pilaf''',Ria '''was born, and live with her parents in the village where she have fun and grew up with her friends and family. Later that night, a group of soldiers from red ribbon army attack the village and started to capturing people and children, Ria's parents evacuate the villlage but some soldiers follow them so Ria's father tried to hold them off as he can so his wife will escape but the mother has nowhere to go so decided to call a giant bird to take Ria away from the soldiers,she told the bird to go the other side of the mountain where can find them then mother say her last words to Ria then the mother started to runs off and lure away the soldiers from her daughter then Ria started to cried and left the village.Few hours later she rest under the tree and take a nap,Ria became lonely and tired because about the sacrifces of her parents then started to learn how to fight. In the past 11 years she grew up then starting to train but sudddenly she's been attack by a giant bat-like creature then Ria fought but the creature easily dogde then he scratch her eye and punch her in the face,Ria was knockout cold then creature bits her neck and left then suddenly a man appeared and spot Ria, he run over to her and pick her up then leave the forest . At the house of the mysterious man,Ria woke up and found herself in the bedroom and then she look around herself,her skin became white and her eyes became red then she went downstairs spotted the man chopping a meat then she jump over at him and took away the knife from his hands then pointing under the chin and ask,the man explain everything and introduce himself,his named Marcus and tell her to cool it down then Ria started to believe him and do whatever he says,the man made hera soup and asked her why did she went off alone in the woods then Ria told him the ambush of their village then Marcus tells the way she feels so hecould cheer her up then tell her if she want to train with him then Ria nodded and hugs him for being a good friend to her and asked if she would have him as a partner then Marcus accept and started to train with her. Marcus tell her that he's a saiyan and he reconized that Ria is daywalker but he was never afraid of her and started to trained with everything he knows and they become happy with each other. Category:Blog posts Category:Vampires Category:Heroes